This invention relates to grounding circuits for application in AC electric power systems. More specifically, this invention provides novel ground fault detection circuits which can provide both effective system grounding and protection for personnel and equipment from ground fault currents.
Prior ground fault detection circuits and similar circuits are subject to one or more of a variety of disadvantages including slow reaction time, spurious circuit response due to lack of discrimination between capacitive leakage currents and ground fault currents, unreliable operation, excessive complexity and high cost. The present invention avoids these and other disadvantages of the prior art.